Wants & Needs
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: One-Shot for Faberry Week Day 3: Drunk. Posted early for reasons. Takes place after Season 3 Finale. Quinn has always been able to hide how she feels about Rachel. But when her favorite Gold Star ends up drunk and needy she'll need to try even harder to resist temptation. Rated M just to be safe.


Hazel eyes flutter open. Quinn feels groggy and it takes her a second to take in everything around her. The first thing she notices is that there's a body draped next to her, the second is that she's clad only in her underwear. Her breath hitches in her throat. She doesn't remember having anything to drink the previous night, but her memory is a bit foggy. The blonde keeps her eyes glued to the ceiling. She closes them, hoping that when they open everything will have just been a dream.

But it's not.

She can still feel the soft hair resting on her arm, the arm wrapped tightly around her middle, and the leg that's intertwined with her own. Her senses are on overload, and with everything that she's taken in she's sure that whoever is sharing a bed with her is a girl. She's also sure that this girl has about as much on as she does. Her heart skips a beat. Tentatively she turns towards the mystery girl.

Brown hair obscures her face and Quinn feels the urge to flee the room. But there are two problems with that. The first is that she's not sure if she can escape without waking the brunette; the second being that she's lying in her bed, in her room. She's stuck and she knows it.

A pale hand reaches out to tuck locks of brown hair behind her ear. It's then that she finally sees her face. Quinn heart stills for the sight before her is the most beautiful image she's ever seen. The brunette looks angelic and oh so peaceful. The ex-cheerleader couldn't remember the last time she'd seen the girl this at ease. She cups her tan cheek and brings her head closer so she can place a kiss on her temple.

"Oh Rachel," she breathes out. Her heart is pounding in her chest at the knowledge that Rachel Berry was sleeping in with her in her bed the previous night. The fact that they're both in their underwear is only a plus. She gently strokes her cheek as she tries to recall how they ended up in this position.

_The Previous Day…_

"Hey Q. Party. Your house. Later tonight."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said we could have a party at my house?"

"Um, your mom's out of town and Berry just got into town. I think that's enough to celebrate. Besides we all know that you'd _love_ to see her again." The Latina paused. "Oh, I'm messing with a little make-out session right now, aren't I?"

"Shut up!" Quinn spat.

"Party?"

"Fine, just leave me alone."

"Sweet. See you later then, and tell Berry I said hi."

"Whatever." The blonde tried to sound indifferent and then hung up. She turned to an amused looking Rachel.

"Santana?" she asked.

"Yeah, she said hi."

"And we're having a party later?"

"If that's okay with you," she replied worriedly. "I can call her back to cancel." She knew that the raven haired girl would make some backhanded comment about her being whipped, but she didn't care. Besides Santana couldn't really talk about being whipped.

"No, I could use the fun."

"And Finn?"

"He's broken up with me before, Quinn," she reminded the blonde. "I'm sure I can handle it. Besides it's different this time."

_Later That Night…_

Rachel was busy talking with Mercedes while Quinn decided to spend some time with Santana and Brittany. Soon they and their friendships would be separated by miles or in Rachel and Mercedes' case an entire country.

The only person that the brunette was sure she'd see on occasion would be Quinn and that was because of the Metro passes the blonde had gotten them. It truly astounded her how the former Cheerio could spend that much money for their friendship, and more so when she realized that the blonde had bought those passes before anyone knew whether or not she would be getting in NYADA.

It felt nice to know that someone besides her family would believe in her so much. And although she'd enjoy spending the rest of her first day back with just the blonde she knew that she'd see enough of her in the following years.

Right now she needs to wish good luck and say goodbye to the rest of them. Expect for Kurt and Blaine. She's already made Kurt promise that he wouldn't stop until he was at NYADA with her and she's certain the Blaine plans to follow as well.

And then there's Finn. Technically they were broken up, but even then they still had time before they truly had to go down their own paths, and she planned to cherish that time while they had it. None of them were there yet. But she was sure that they come soon enough. Blaine would most likely go to Finn and Kurt's place and then the three would arrive together.

As though almost on cue, the doorbell rang. Rachel perked up instantly and excused herself from Mercedes. She skipped off to the door and opened it cheerily. Her smile fell when she noticed that only Kurt and Blaine were there. "Where's Finn?" she asked. The pair's expressions fell and their eyes couldn't meet the brunette's. "Where's Finn?" she repeated, sounding slightly panicked.

"Do you want to tell her, or should I?" Blaine eyed his boyfriend warily.

"Tell me what? What happened Kurt?" She was frantic. Her mind first thought back to Quinn's crash. Rachel was terrified for the blonde and was always at her bedside whenever it was possible. She still remembers crying herself to sleep only to wake up screaming to nightmares of Quinn being crushed by a truck. Tears formed in her eyes at the memory. She wouldn't be able to handle something like that happening again.

"It's nothing that bad, Rachel," Kurt said before the diva could go into a full blown panic attack. "It's just that he's… on a date." Rachel stood in disbelief, her mouth agape.

"A date?" They nodded. "A date? He went on a date? This soon?" New tears pooled in her eyes, this time for the feeling to being completely shattered.

"It's just this girl that comes up the garage sometimes," Blaine explained. "She noticed that he wasn't wearing his ring anymore and asked him out. I'm sure he just forgot you were coming back," he reasoned unconvincingly. They both knew that what Finn did was pretty bad and that there was no real justification for his actions, but they didn't want to rile Rachel up.

"I need a drink," she breathed out, and promptly went in search of Puck. If anyone would know where to find some alcohol in this house, besides Quinn, it would be him. There was no way she'd asked the blonde to get her some of her mother's liquor.

_Some Time Later…_

Quinn hadn't seen Rachel for a while and she was starting to get worried. The blonde began to ask around. The brunette couldn't have gone too far and she was planning on sleeping over, but Finn's absence didn't bode well with Rachel's disappearance. She approached her two best friends and asked them if they knew anything about the whereabouts of the tiny singer.

"Trying to get your mack on?" The raven haired girl quipped. Quinn glared at her. "Lighten up Q, she's got to be around her somewhere. Have you seen her, B?"

"I think I saw her talking to Puck earlier," the dancer answered. It was the biggest lead that Quinn had so far and so she decided to go looking for him. She found him settled with the rest of the boys, save for Kurt and Blaine, chatting in the living room. They were discussing their Call of Duty gaming nights. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, grumbling at being interrupted.

"Do you know where Rachel is? She's been missing for about an hour now." A look of guilt crossed his face, but it was gone so quickly that Quinn was sure she imaged it. He shot of the couch and motioned for her to follow. Puck led them around a corner so no one could hear them. "Where is she Puck?"

"Relax, Q. I just got her some alcohol."

"You broke into my mom's liquor cabinet?"

"Chill out. She needed a drink."

"Puck, Rachel's a lightweight. You know that. Where is she?" Quinn asked again, growing impatient.

"I don't know. Upstairs maybe," he suggested. The blonde huffed and stalked away from him before she didn't some drastic. She left the company of the others and ascended the stairs. Slowly, she check each room for the, hopefully not too intoxicated, brunette.

"Rachel," she called, hoping that she'd get a response. "Are you up here?" She heard shuffling in her room and approached it. "You in there Rachel?" she asked when she reaches her door. There's more shuffling and then a loud thump. Panicked, Quinn shoved the door open screaming, "Rachel!" Inside she finds the brunette plopped down on the floor, rubbing her backside. The blonde squatted down and placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "Rachel, are you okay?"

"I hurt my butt," the singer whined. With their close proximity, Quinn can easily smell the alcohol in the diva's breath. "Will you kiss it better?" the tiny girl asked, her eyes seeming to twinkle. Quinn shook her head; both to say no and to keep her mind out of the gutter. Under different circumstances she'd love to kiss Rachel's ass.

The ex-cheerleader helped Rachel up and sat her down at the edge of her bed, taking a seat right next to her. She straightened out the girl's skirt but couldn't find the courage to fix up her blouse. With the top few buttons undone, Quinn is given a perfect view of Rachel's cleavage. And although she feels awful for looking at her best friend like that, she's not sure if she has the willpower to resist taking advantage of the drunken diva if she places her hands that close to her breasts.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked, both to distract herself and because she's genuinely concerned about the brunette. Rachel smiled brightly before leaning into her.

"I was just admiring your room," she explained drunkenly. "It's so pretty, just like you. Pretty, pretty Quinnie," she cooed, nuzzling into Quinn's shoulder. The blonde stifled a whimper. The stench of alcohol has been replaces with the aroma of Rachel's shampoo. And now she's linked their fingers and holding her hand captive between her own.

"Rachel," she said as she tried to pry the brunette off, but Rachel has a surprisingly strong grip for such a small girl. "Rachel," she tried again to no avail. Quinn stopped struggling and let the singer hold onto her. But then her head is off her shoulder and her arm is free. The blonde turned to see what's changed in the pint sized diva only to find arms wrapped around her neck to pull her lips towards Rachel's.

Overcome with shock, Quinn isn't able to cherish the kiss like she'd like to. Instead she placed her hands on the shorter girl's shoulder and shoved her off. "What are you doing?" Rather than answering, Rachel dived in for another kiss, this time pushing her flat on the bed. One hand is on her neck and the other is ticking down her side. She's about to shove Rachel off again when the singer detaches her lips and starts sucking on her neck while grabbing her ass. "Oh fuck."

Rachel shifts them further up the bed and positions herself between Quinn's legs. She presses body flush against Quinn's and jumps in for another kiss. The blonde moans at the delicious pressure on her clit, knowing that only a few layers of clothing were separating their cores. Rachel took the opportunity to explore her mouth. The taste of alcohol snaps Quinn back to her senses. She flips them over so that she's now straddling Rachel's waist and pulls back.

"Quinn," Rachel whines. The blonde tried to ignore her complaints. As much as she'd love to continued, she doesn't want to do something that she'd end up regretting and have Rachel hating her for. She held her down and avoided her gaze. The girl beneath her rolled her hips causing the blonde to whimper at the friction. "I want you." Her eyes were glazed over and lust filled.

Quinn bit down on her lower lip. Temptation was starting to get the best of her and her grip slackens for a second. It's brief, but it's all the time Rachel needs. She leapt up and reattached their lips for the third time. This time Quinn is more responsive. She threads her fingers through brown locks while Rachel's hands find the hem of the blonde's dress.

Slowly, she inches it up, and then stops at her ass. She squeezes it again while elicits another moan from the taller girl. The dress travels up Quinn's tone body once again with Rachel's hands touching every expanse of pale skin. When it reaches her shoulders they part and Quinn lifts her arms up to allow Rachel to rid her of the article of clothing.

She felt a bit exposed and self-conscious to be only in her light blue bra and matching boyshorts with gold stars on the back and one placed right _there._ It doesn't help that she's already so wet. Quinn made to cover herself up, but is stopped by Rachel. "So beautiful," she breathed out in awe. And then she's on her back again. Rachel undoes the last few buttons on her top and tossed it away, revealing a pink bra, and then they're kissing again.

The singer led Quinn's hands to her breasts. She can feel the hardening buds through the thin material and feels herself getting wetter. The blonde pinched her nipples and invades Rachel's mouth and she moans into her own. Their tongues dance in the singer's mouth while she inches off her skirt. They part when the need for air becomes too great.

Rachel is hovering above Quinn, looking just as angelic as the first time the ex-cheerleader laid her eyes on the singer. The brunette lowers herself, as if ready to continue, but stops just short of Quinn's lips. "You taste like pink," she breathes out seductively. "I wonder if you taste this awesome everywhere." And with that she starts trailing kisses down Quinn's body.

First on the lips. Then down her collarbone and through the valley of her breasts. Instinctively Quinn gently ran her fingers through her hair, helping guide her down her body. Rachel goes back up to place two kisses on both of Quinn's nipples through the bra. The blonde mewls contently and the brunette continued peppering kisses down her abdomen. She reached her destination and placed one last kiss on the gold star there. "Fuck."

It's only when Rachel hooks her fingers in the waistband of her boyshorts that Quinn finally regains her composure. It takes all of her willpower to pull away. "Rachel, stop! You can't do this!"

"Why not?" the brunette whines while reaching out for Quinn's legs.

"Because you're drunk." She kicked Rachel's hands away. "And you're hurt, and… God Damnit Rachel!" The singer was unfazed and closed in, looking to silence Quinn once again with her lips. The blonde shoved her off before she could. She knew her resolved was on the brink of breaking, and another kiss, touch, breathe, or whatever would make her ruin everything. "Rachel stop!" she tried once more.

This time she seemed to have succeeded as the brunette stopped her approach. The audible gulp from Rachel had Quinn look up at her face to see a stream of tears. "Don't you want me Quinn?" The sight was heartbreaking. She closed the gap between them and took the crying girl into her arms. "No one wants me."

"That's not true Rach."

"It is!" the singer cried. "Finn doesn't want me, and neither do you!" Quinn rubbed small circles on Rachel's back but it does nothing to ease her tears. "You always cared, but you don't want me." Her arms found their way around Quinn's waist, holding on for fear of her leaving. Quinn pulled her in closer, having her rest her head on her chest and gently had them lay down.

"I do Rach. I do want you. I need you," she admitted. "I've been waiting forever for you. I love you." She planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you Rachel," she repeated when she heard on response. "Rachel?" She pulled back to find the brunette's brown eyes closed. "Great, Quinn. You only have the guts to tell her the truth when she's drunk and passed out."

She feels tears in her own eyes and considers leaving Rachel's embrace. But she no longer has the strength to do something like that. Quinn leans into Rachel, stealing one last chaste kiss before falling asleep.

_Present Time…_

Rachel rouses from the feel of someone gently stroking her cheek. She should be curious as to whom it is, but the pounding in her head is a bit distracting. She opens her eyes to see hazel ones peering into her brown ones. "Oh God." Every instinct tells her to run away from Quinn as fast as possible, but panic has stilled Rachel's body. "Oh God," she repeats. "Quinn, what did I do to you?"

"Nothing Rach," Quinn reassures, clutching onto her hands. "Nothing happened. We kissed, and things got a little heated, but nothing that bad happened." The singer's breathing eased. "Okay?"

"How can you not hate me?"

"Rachel."

"How?" she interrupted before Quinn could continue.

"Rachel look, I know that what you did last night was just on a drunken impulse and because you were lonely. I don't blame you for that, Rach. The truth is that I lo- I lo-"

"Quinn?" Rachel was blinking rapidly. "You- you- Last night, did you really-" She trailed off from finishing her question, but they both knew what she was trying to ask.

"Yes. I love you," Quinn choked out.

"You love me?"

"Yes, Rach. I love you and I know last night was a mistake, but it was the greatest night of my life."

"And I didn't lose my virginity?"

"N- What? What are you talking about? You're not a virgin."

"Um…" she started uncertainly. "I am. We lied," she explained. "I was going to go through with it, but um…" she paused, knowing she'd be giving a little too much information away. "He didn't last long enough to get inside, and then couldn't get it up again." Rachel had turned scarlet and Quinn was caught between stopping herself from giggling and the overwhelming feeling of knowing that Rachel could still be a gold star in every sense of the term.

"And you never tried after?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"No, I wanted to wait until I knew it was right." The blonde nodded her understanding. "I wanted my first time to be with you." Quinn's mouth opened, but no words escaped. "I love you too Quinn." The blonde is breathless and can't find words to respond, but the way hazel orbs look into brown orbs is enough for both girls. "Can we just stay here like this for a bit?"

"I don't know if anyone went home," Quinn says, finally finding her voice. "And the door isn't locked."

"I don't mind if everyone one sees us like this, unless you do."

"No, I don't," she said after a bit off thought. "I guess we can stay like this for a bit."

"And when we move for college?"

"We'll make it work Rach."

* * *

AN: Okay so the reason that this is posted early is because I finished early and I am impatient to wait until tomorrow to post it and because I want some opinions on what to do for my next contribution to Faberry Week. I'm skipping Days 4 & 5 as I have no idea what to write for those themes (might touch on it later. Also Days 1 & 2), but Day 6. Oh God, I have far too many ideas for that. Being a comic lover, this is going to be one of the hardest things I'll have to do in my life. I kinda just want to do a Spider-Man thing, cause it's simple and everyone knows Spider-Man, but at the same time I want to work with something a bit more obscure. So I'd really love opinions. If you're going to review, it'd be nice if you add it there. If not, then a PM will do. But eh, I might end up having to write more than one fic. Sigh.


End file.
